


Night-Night

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Florence Cousland, Maria Hawke and Dea Adaar [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Post-Break Up, Short & Sweet, sleepy fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: It was unusually late when Maria came to visit Fenris at his Hightown Mansion. Recently, it had been unusual for her to visit at all.





	Night-Night

It was unusually late when Maria came to visit Fenris at his Hightown Mansion. Recently, it had been unusual for her to visit at all. She knocked on the door only for it to swing open.   
“Fenris?” She called, taking a cautious step forward. Even if they were barely speaking anymore, she wasn’t going to stand by if he was in danger. Her body began to heat up as she crept through the mansion. When she reached his main living area, she pressed her ear again the door before slowly pushing it open, her hands crackling with flame. Upon seeing what was inside, she froze. Fenris was slumped on an absolutely filthy sofa, fast asleep and snoring softly. Maria sighed, the fire dissipating from her hands. She quietly went to a nearby bedroom, found a moth-eaten blanket before returning to the sofa and draping it over him.  
“Night Fenris.” She whispered before sneaking out.


End file.
